Like it was Meant to be
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Artemis has been on Black Manta's ship for only two months, but she has to leave now. If she doesn't she risks killing the life inside her. Spitfire. Bad summary I know.


**OMG! I just saw the new episode and it was amazing! This fic should probably be split up into chapters, but I don't want to keep you all waiting, so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own**

Lying on my back, I look out my window into the endless dark blue ocean that whizzes by. I rest my hands on my slightly protruding belly. This changes everything. I can't stay on this ship with a murderer on board. And what happens when he finds out? I'll be killed along with my child. At first he might think it'll be Kaldur's but after it's born...

Gingerly pushing myself off my bed, I make my way to Kaldur's room. After knocking for at least a minute, a very tired Kaldur comes to the door.

"Artemis, it is the middle of the night. What is so urgent?" I just shift my weight to my right then left foot. He seems to understand that I can't talk about it out here, so he stands aside. I walk into his steel walled room. It emits a slight chill and screams sad. The door clicks shut behind us. I rub my arms and face my teammate. His silver eyes are still a little sleepy.

"Kaldur, you might want to sit down before I tell you," I warn. He claims he'll be fine. I sigh and say,

"Okay, well, I'm... I'm pregnant!" Kaldur stumbles back and steadies himself using the wall. His eyes are wide open in shock.

"Are you sure? One hundred percent certain?" He asks.

"Pretty much. I just have this feeling, and I haven't gotten Mother Nature's gift in three months, so yeah." Kaldur seems confused.

"How can you be three months? That man raped you one month ago." I shudder at the memory; the only time Wally couldn't protect me.

"Well, Wally and I did...it... a month before I left. I positive it's his child. Kaldur, this changes everything. I can't stay. If I continue fighting, I could get injured, and the baby could be killed. Your father might just kill me. I have to go. I'm sorry, but I can't risk the life of my child.." Kaldur nods, understanding.

"I'll call Nightwing and Wally via Skype." Two minutes later, on screen, we have an excited Wally and concerned Nightwing.

"What's happened?" inquires Nightwing. I look at Wally, then at Kaldur who prompts me.

"I have come to a conclusion. The mission can't continue. I have to go back to Palo Alto. Tell everyone the truth or don't tell them at all. I don't care, but I have to go back. It's an emergency." Wally pales.

"What's up?" he asks quickly. I take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Silence greets my words enthusiastically. Wally's mouth is hanging open.

"Is it ours?" he chokes out. I roll my eyes.

"No it's Kaldur. Of course it's yours, kid idiot. I need to come home. It's too risky for the baby here." Nightwing sighs and nods. Wally does several laps around the house at top speed. I giggle at his enthusiasm.

"I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!" he chants. Nightwing looks at me.

"I'll formulate a plan for your escape, and inform the others of your existence. Hang on, Artemis. I'll try to have you out within the next two weeks. Nightwing out." His video feed chamges black. I turn to Wally.

"I'll see you soon. I promise." Wally smiles.

"I know you will. I'll see if I can help the rescue mission. Oh, and I have a surprise for you when you get back."

"I can't wait." I say. His smiles fades a little.

"I love you." I struggle not to cry.

"I love you too." I end our chat. Turning to Kaldur, I thank him.

"It is fine. I shall inform you of the plan as soon as possible." I nod and exit the room. When I am about to turn the corner, Kaldur yells out,

"Myra, remember, it will be okay." I nod, too choked up to say anything. I quickly shut my door behind me. After locking it, I pull out a picture from under my mattress. It is of me, Wally, Dick, Zatanna, M'gann, and Conner. When we were out on our triple date. That was such a happier time. Now everything is so complicated and sad. Holding to picture to my chest, I fall asleep.

One week later, we are putting the escape plan into action. Two days ago, Nightwing sent the transmission. Kaldur volunteered to come along, bring me in case of trouble. Sometimes Black Manta is a little dense. We surface and take jet skis to land. I think I feel my baby kick inside me. Unconsciously, I place my hand on my belly.

The cool spray of the water and rough wind of the night chill me. We dismount our skis in shallow water. The trees sway and creak in the night wind. Shadows come alive in the depths of the forest. The heavens seem father away than ever. I pray that this plan will work.

**Flashback**

"I plan to send Black Manta a transmission, that claims that Sportsmaster need to give him something important. Kaldur and Artemis. You two will go with him. There I'll have Miss Maritain shift to look like him. Then, everyone will attack. Zatanna has modified the spell, so now everyone on the team can see you for who you are. In the confusion, Wally will grab Artemis. After she goes, Kal, we will go. Got it?"

**End Flash back**

Sportsmaster (or M'gann) materializes out of no where. In her hand she holds a case. I can tell her eyes widen just a little bit at the sight of me. Suddenly, a birdarang hits the tree next to Kaldur. In come, Nightwing, Zatanna, Red Arrow, Superboy, and Rocket. The old team. Miss Martian shifts back to her regular form. The fight begins.

Black Manta and two of his men he brought along charge Roy, Superboy, and Zatanna. Kaldur has a go at Nightwing. Which leaves me busy with Miss Martian until Wally comes. She halfheartedly tries to punch me. I dodge and feel Zatanna's necklace break. It falls to the ground and my cover is blown. Black Manta catches on and quickly comes at me. M'gann starts to fight him, but is down in three seconds.

I back away as he pulls out a dagger. Come on, Wally! Where are you? I see a whirl of yellow, then I am in the arms of my favorite redhead. He runs me back to the cave. When we get there, he places me on the couch. Pushing back his cowl, I kiss him with passion. He responds enthusiastically. The rest of the team arrives a few minutes later.

I am smothered by Zatanna and M'gann. Conner says it's good to see me back. Rocket hugs me tightly, but not to tightly. Roy just leaves, but promises to tell Jade I'm okay. Apparently, she went into depression after she heard I was dead. Huh, didn't think she'd care. Wally comes up behind me.

"I have a surprise for you." I smile.

"What is it?" I ask. He smirks.

"Close your eyes." I obey. "Open." I open them to see Wally kneeling down on the ground, holding up a diamond ring.

"These last five years have been amazing. I couldn't have wished for anything better. When you left it made me realize how much I needed you. I need my spitfire. What I'm trying to ask is, Artemis, will you marry me?" I nod.

"Yes. Yes!" I start to cry as he slips the ring around my finger. He picks me up and kisses me full on the lips. Like it was meant to be.

Six months later, I'm in labor. Wally's standing next to me, freaking out.

"Wally! Stop freaking out!" He nods, then becomes more frantic as I let out a scream during another contraction. The doctor comes in.

"Well, yo are now ready to push. Next one, push." The next one comes and I push as hard as I can. I feel the baby exit my body partially.

"Get ready to push again. Just one more time." I manage to push again. The baby leaves and takes its first breath of air.

"Congratulations, you are now the parents of a baby girl. Would you like to hold her?" I nod. The doctor passes my child to me. Her eyes are green gray and her hair is a strawberry blond color.

"She's perfect." Wally whispers beside me.

"What should we name her?" I ask. Wally looks at me.

"How about Hope? I mean, whenever you were gone from my side during a mission, I'd always hold onto the hope that you would be fine. In the end, you always were. Hope always brought you back." I agree.

"I'd like her middle name to be Kaldura. In honor of Kaldur." Kaldur had died two months back at a big battle against the Light. He saved mine and Wally's lives. In the end, he sacrificed himself for everyone.

"So Hope Kaldura West?" Wally asks.

"Yes. It has a nice ring, don't you think?" Wally smiles and puts his arm around my shoulder. The sun rises through the window, shedding light on our small family. Like it was meant to be.


End file.
